


You ARE the Father

by Divine_shot



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Based on Vanilla P5, Crack Taken Seriously, F/M, Female Akira, Goro has a confidant but the rest is based on Persona 5 vanilla, Goro not thinking with the right head, Humor, No P5R spoilers, Phantom Thieves as Family, Protective dad Sojiro, Rated T for mostly cursing and a few themes, Sae is both amused and confused, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unreliable Narrator, fluff and a bit of angst, no beta we die like men, obvious canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_shot/pseuds/Divine_shot
Summary: "It has come to say that you, Goro Akechi, are the father!"
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira (Female)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	You ARE the Father

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how to summarize this. The title says it all lol. Idea of Goro Akechi' came from this wonderful blog: https://spaceteacake.tumblr.com/

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Ann questioned, tugging on her pigtails. "This is technically bad."

“Do you want to know what’s wrong with Akira or not?” Futaba hissed. All of the Phantom Thieves are crowded in Futaba’s room; surrounding the girl, struggling to listen to audio only from Leblanc. “You and the others told me she got sick a lot during the trip in Hawaii and stayed in the hotel room. Mona says Akira looks exhausted most of the time and she keeps changing the subject when we bring it up. The bugs can’t reach…oh wait it’s starting so hush!”

 _“What is the meaning of this Sakura-san? Why did you call me and Akechi to the cafe?”_ Sae’s voice suddenly rang out, making Makoto almost crash into the ceiling.

 _“The boy doesn’t have a guardian on file and you’re the closest person to be a witness.”_ Sojiro’s voice vibrated next in the room.

 _“A witness? To what?”_

_“Taking responsibility.”_ There’s a sigh from Sojiro. _“Somehow this idiot managed to get Akira pregnant.”_

There’s a startled gasp from everyone; too suprised to react. Ryuji is the first one, running out of the room and shouting, “I’m going to kill him!”

* * *

Goro Akechi, normally used to being the center of attention, wants nothing more than to dig a pit and bury himself in it. Sojiro, the owner of the cafe Leblanc, stood behind the counter with his arms folded. Sojiro's eyes are narrowed, glaring at Goro as if he's an insect. Sae is in the seat next to the poor brunette; expression a mixture of confusion and disappointment.

How did Goro get himself in this fine mess? It all started when Goro was walking with Sae towards the station and caught sight of Akira back in late March (or was it early April?) Akira’s hair is a black hot mess tied in two tight pigtails. She wore a size too big uniform from an unfamiliar school along with a black sweater. What made Goro stare openly at her and cause Sae to pause and actually pull his ear are Akira’s puffy lips and beautiful gray eyes.

Goro didn’t encounter the raven haired beauty again until weeks later within Madarame’s palace as the personality _Joker_. The brunette hid in the shadows and swallowed deeply when Akira in her metaverse form revealed herself. Akira wore a fitting, leaving nothing to the imagination vest top, a black skirt with tights covering legs for days that went up to a plush squeezable behind. Goro thought about those legs around his waist, his hands on her ass before snapping out of it. ‘I knew she hid curves in all of those baggy clothes. She's an alluring trap.’ Goro ran his red brown eyes upwards towards Akira’s pretty hair. No longer confined and loose, Goro wants to run his hands through those strands and tug. To see Akira's gray steel eyes met the brunette’s own, her lips around his-

‘Calm down.’ Goro tells himself and fails. He wants to laugh at the fact that he’s acting like those horny howling wolves towards the hot girl Goro has seen on American cartoons years ago. Thankfully Goro reigns himself in and just observes the Phantom Thieves going through the Palace. ~~Not that he doesn’t use Akira’s ‘Joker’ form for the spank bank later on.~~

When Goro and Akira finally met face to face in June, the detective flirted with her shamelessly. Not his best moment now that he reflected on it. She was reserved and shy (to his surprise,) and they exchanged contact information. A small voice in his head whispered about a new Arcane but Goro shrugged it off. Only to be reminded of it later when he mistakenly gained a new Persona in Mementos during one of Shido's hits. So Goro found that a perfect excuse to ‘further’ his relationship with Akira.

They went on dates around Tokyo, played chess together in Leblanc, discussed other matters besides the Phantom Thieves. Akira is a very smart woman and Goro found himself engaged in thoughtful conversation; something only reserved from Sae when she bothered. During one particular outing, Goro made his first mistake that changed everything. They met at a small cafe that served pancakes and other baked goods near Shibuya, the two in random conversation as they waited on their food.

“Sad to say but I do not have close friends, or any for that matter.” Goro told Akira matter of fact when she asked him if he had anyone else he hanged out with. ‘Damn. I’m getting too comfortable. I wasn’t suppose to say that. I have to reel myself back in.’ The brunette gave Akira one of his fake smiles and started to steer the conversation until Akira reached over across from the table and put her small hand on top of his own; gently rubbing his knuckles behind Goro's leather glove.

“I’m your friend Akechi-kun. I can be your friend.” 

The words made his chest warm and that’s how Goro knew he was caught in the spider web. Akira managed to worm past his mask and break down his walls using her damn female willies. A succubus. It snowballed from there, with Akira luring Goro on even further, shyly kissing him on the cheek one day when the brunette walked her home. The dam finally broke when Akira called Goro out from the train station late at night when all of the routes stopped running. Instead of getting the raven haired woman an Uber and getting her back to Leblanc, Goro invited her in. One thing lead to another and a confession later, the two ended up having sex in the brunette's bedroom. 'She told me she was on the pill. That bitch. Akira wanted to have my baby but why-'

“Is what Sakura-san says true? Kurusu-san is pregnant? And it’s yours?” Sae’s voice broke Goro out of his internal musing and with a defeated voice he responded.

“Yes.”

Sae shook her head, barely restraining herself from laughing, only a small huff issued from her lips. “I never thought you of all people would end up in such a situation. It’s very much like a teenage drama. You’re finally acting your age.” She covered her mouth to hide her smile. “You are going to take care of the child.” At Goro's lack of response she narrowed her eyes. “Right Akechi?”

Goro nodded once before banging his forehead against the counter. Inside, he is seething and internally screaming. He recalled Akira coming to him right away after the girl discovered she was pregnant. The bitter and vile words followed; Goro calling her a 'harlot' and 'that she probably slept with a ton of other men she hung out with, so why would it be his?' Everything Goro said hit way too close to home and the brunette wishes he could take it back. 'I don’t deserve being a father. I don’t deserve Akira.’ While the brunette is going down the pit of self loathing and despair, a bell rings out from Leblanc’s doorway. It’s only when Sojiro’s greeting is cut off does Goro dare glance up.

There is the woman of the hour Akira Kurusu, standing in the doorway messing with her hair before striding inside the cafe like she owned the place. She wore a gray hoodie along with a pair of red track pants; the most casual Goro has ever seen her. She pulls the hood down to shake out her black hair. Lately Akira has been wearing it loose and deep down Goro hopes it’s because he said she looked beautiful with her hair down.

“Dad what are you doing?” Sojiro’s face is in shock at being called ‘dad.’ Akira continues on, marching over to wave a finger at him behind the counter. “Leave Goro alone.”

Sojiro snaps out of it and goes straight into parent mode. “Don’t give me that. Don’t you realize how bad this is? You’re still under probation and now you’re pregnant.”

“It’s fine right? I’ll be off by March and then I can live with Goro.” Akira said matter of fact, crossing her arms. “Unless...” She turned towards Goro and gives him a coy look. “The baby daddy doesn’t want to pay up or be bothered by a mistake.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Goro got up from his seat so fast that the stool fell over. “I plan to take care of it!” He grabs both of Akira’s hands in his own. “I’m sorry Akira. The shock of being a father got to me. I won’t let you end up like my mother did with that asshole Shido. We can live together. We can even get married! It’s our child and I refuse to leave them-”

..........

Oooops.

“Why does that name sound familiar?" Sae narrowed her eyes. "Akechi explain yourself. Who is Shido?”

“Please tell me that you’re not associated with that asshole kid.” There's a tone of disappointed in Sojiro's voice.

Goro opened and closed his mouth. While Akira is on the verge of tears, the other two in the cafe gaze are grilled towards him. Goro debates if he should book it to Mementos and never come out.

* * *

Akira Kurusu sat on her bed (to put it loosely) fingers twisting a strand of her hair, still amused from earlier. After Goro's slip up, it seemed to be that the brunette was attempting to merge into Leblanc's flooring. Sae treated the whole discussion like an interrogation, asking rapid fire questions so fast that Akira left all the conversation to her 'baby daddy.' Sojiro, after getting out who was this 'Shido,' gave Goro advice and was already planning the wedding between Akira and the brunette; imaginative shotgun obviously in hand. 

The best part, the creme of the whole drama, is when Ryuji crashed into Leblanc with the rest of the Phantom Thieves. Akira's blond friend, furious that Goro 'corrupted' poor Akira (seriously is that how her friends thought of her?) tried to punch out the brunette. Of course Ryuji failed and instead bumped into Akira who was thankfully smart enough to dodge as well. The leader of the Phantom Thieves didn't think ill of the blond, things happened.

Being pregnant and gaining a bit of extra weight did make Akira's center of gravity off so she ended up falling on her behind after. This made Goro go into a fit of rage and him along with Ryuji ended up fighting on the floor. Dirty punching, hair pulling, teeth and spit type street fighting. Curses along with Goro calling Ryuji, 'A trash wannabe bancho' flew out of the scuffle. It took everyone in the whole cafe to separate them, including Sae and Sojiro.

“Did Sketchy Akechi really knock you up leader?” Akira glanced up to see Futaba sitting on the bed next to her with a big grin on her face; an expression that hinted at nosiness. Akira smirked back at and with a nod started to explain the whole tale.

Akira first encountered Goro by chance. Trying to find the best route towards Sojiro's home, she saw a brunette openly staring right at her. Akira thought that Goro was cute, a bit rude, and couldn't help but cover her mouth and chuckle when said brunette is pulled away by a much older woman by the ear. It was common back in Akira's hometown to attract unwanted attention so the raven haired teenager attempted to appear as boring as possible; which apparently didn't work with Goro. The second time they encountered each other is at the studio. Akira watched how Goro attempted to flirt with her and after several attempts the only thing going through the raven haired girl's mind is: 'Wow this guy has no game. Hehe he has no style.' So Akira played the shy reserved girl act and eventually decided to exchange her number with him to see what this socially awkward detective celebrity would do.

The two of them went on (not) dates all over Tokyo. Between doing PT missions, Mementos, school work, confidants, and the occasional part time job for 'family' funds (because Yusuke wasn't going to feed himself,) Akira found playing chess with a dorky detective a good way to wind down. Sure Akira sucked but Akechi didn't mind and the raven haired woman is a good fast learner.

When Akechi admitted that he never had any friends, Akira became smitten. For some reason, Akira wanted to know more about "Sketchy Akechi," as the other PT called him and what other secrets lurked behind his plastic, fake smile. She found herself putting Akechi ahead of many other confidant requests, flirting on the down low to see if Goro can become flustered and accidentally reveal more. It's not until sometime after the threat of Medjed is taken care of does Akira's relationship with Akechi takes a new turn.

Akira and the Phantom Thieves went down in Mementos to do some training and gather money. The leader of the group needed funds for Ryuji new armor and weapons, more medication from Takemi, things like that. Akira got too cocky, thinking that since they made it this far and managed to get Futaba on their team that the sky's the limit. When they finally reached the lower levels and Akira deemed the PT with enough assets did the rattling start. 

'Oh no the Reaper.' "Come on!" Akira shouted. The group all ran towards the Monabus but the _thing_ managed to catch up to them. "Invasive maneuvers!" Akira cursed at herself, wishing she paid more attention. Normally during a Mementos run the PT would avoid the Reaper or manage to reach the exit or a safe space when the rattling starts. But because they were so further down and going through uncharted territory in the tunnels things became harder. Thankfully everyone escaped with barely any scratches except for Akira herself. The Reaper gave the woman one last parting gift, which didn't kill Akira straight out but managed to damage her enough.

"Joker!" Akira heard her teammates screaming before blackness engulfed her. When she came to again, someone was frantically pumping magic into her body and Akira can vaguely see Ann crying next to Ryuji on the bench. Akira guessed that she must be in one of the safe spaces still in Mementos. Slowly, she sat up; waves of dizziness and vertigo settling in her head. Ann stopped crying then and her along with the other Phantom Thieves went over to hug her.

"Joker are you ok?" They all talked at once, words getting mixed together and Akira couldn't answer them all. Eventually after reassuring them and getting a bit of rest did the Phantom Thieves leave Mementos. Once in the real world, Akira gave Morgana to a confused Futaba and asked to be alone for a while, making the excuse that she needed time to think. Ann and Ryuji were the last ones to part; asking again if Akira needed something, _anything_. She shook her head no and just like the others told them that she's fine. Akira only started walking towards the train station when everyone finally left, not sure where her feet are taking her, as she boarded a random car.

Akira is leaning back against the train seat, eyes staring at the cart ceiling. There's hardly anyone on this route; a few late night party goers and some late workers. Thankfully nobody bothers her and Akira finds herself getting off at the last stop, in some strange part of Tokyo near the Minato ward. "I went too far." She sighs and twists her hair. Pulling out her phone at the station, Akira goes through the train app and realize that outside of taking a taxi or an Uber, there's no way to get back to Leblanc. Akira decides to text someone on a whim and she waits, thankful that tomorrow is not a school day and it's summer.

"There you are." Akira turns and sees one Goro Akechi heading towards the entrance of the train station, the woman raising a black brow at his outfit. Goro has on a pair of red track pants, a Featherman S hoodie along with glasses. Actual glasses. When he notices Akira openly staring at him does he make a noise and turns red. "I'm in incognito even though none of my fans or reporters even bother to go to this area. So come on. A girl like you shouldn't be out this late." Goro turns on his head and Akira mindlessly follows him down a bit of a way towards a row of apartments. The apartment itself is decent, with automatic glass doors and a guard. When they get on the elevator, Akira doesn't say anything and neither does the brunette. It last up until Goro leads Akira towards a door down the hallway, opening it with a key that had a Featherman mask along with a blue haired fairy woman in a pink outfit key-chain.

'So this is the great detective's apartment.' Akira thought as she took off her shoes by the doorway and explored around. There's a living room and a kitchen separated by a small island. Besides a flat screen television along with a book case full of novels there are no personal items, no pictures, nothing. 'It's so bare.' Akira watches Goro go over to the kitchen and rummage around in the cupboards before coming back with a mug a coffee.

"Instant." 

Akira nods and accepts it. Goro barely gives her another glance as he retreats towards the back of the apartment. Akira assumed that it's Goro's bedroom and follows, sipping the coffee along the way. Goro's room is a lot more furnished than than the living room with figures, dvds, posters, and even a laptop on the stand near the bed. “You’re into tokusatsu? I know you mentioned it before but wow. No wonder you’re such a dork.” There's a full collection of various kinds of films, from Featherman to Zilla Lizard.

"Sh-shut up." Goro stuttered out. He goes over to the dvd shelf and pulls out one. Akira weights the idea of sitting on Goro's bed and just decides to do it for the hell of it. Once the dvd is popped in does the brunette join Akira; turning on the television. The title screen starts and right away Akira knows it's one of the more recent Zilla Lizard movie. She glances at Goro and sees that he's focused on the movie, not even bothered with Akira's presence. She notices up close that the brunette has small freckles and the coloring around his eyes are a deeper shade of red compared to his television appearances; which are mostly a light tan brown.

Akira huffs, slightly insulted (and slight glad that Goro didn't catch her staring at him,) and leans back on the mattress, sipping her bad coffee while watching tokusatsu movies with Goro. They go through the whole Zilla film along with a bit of Ultra Force before Goro speaks again. “My mother used to watch these shows with me as a child. After she passed away, I used to sneak and see them when I could in foster homes, getting punished whenever I got caught. I...grew to hate them after but started getting interested and collecting them again as a distraction from assignments.”

"What assignments? School or detective work?" Akira inquired casually and is surprised when Goro snorts and says without hesitation, 'That bastard's assignments.'

Akira watched how Goro’s mask slipped at unintended information. She weighted her words carefully, but at this point had a vague idea what Goro's role is. “Goro, what bastard. What other assignments.” When Goro doesn't reply, head bowed down, did Akira decide to deflect on the conversation. "You remember when I vaguely told you that I was sent to Tokyo on false charges? Well some drunk old man attempted to sexually assault me and it's my fault for denying his advances and dodging him when the bastard tried to kiss me." Akira sighed. "My parents didn't even believe me and thinks that I seduced him. All my ex friends agreed and the kids in town too, saying that I think I'm all that. To make it worse, my parents haven't responded in months about my condition. I heard from Sojiro that they talked to him but refused to talk to me." Akira tugged on her hair, a nervous habit, as her voice started to waiver. "I started to wear my hair in tight braids and even wore glasses to avoid attention but that didn't work either, why does everyone think I'm easy-"

Akira felt Goro pull her into his arms. "Breath. In and out." The girl buried herself into the brunette's chest and started to breath, finding it ironic that she was suppose to hear Goro out, not pour her own heart out. There's a hand stroking her back and Akira closed her eyes, breathing through her nose and smelling the musky scent of Goro's Featherman hoodie. They stayed in that position for a while, until Akira leaned back enough to look at Goro eye to eye. She wiped the last of her unshed tears and nodded.

Goro let Akira go to run a hand through his hair. "Dammit." Akira waited, watching as the brunette seemed to contemplate internally. Finally, Goro started to explain himself; face twisted as if he's marching towards a death sentence. He told Akira that his father is Masayoshi Shido and abandon him and his mother early on. How he shifted around from foster home to foster home, how some foster parents used to mock and beat the brunette up for watching a 'stupid Featherman show,' despite Goro getting good grades or it not being a school night. Never being accepted by anyone, not even his mother because she took her own life to escape from him.

By the end of it all, Goro is laying down on Akira's lap, arm over his eyes. Somehow the situation is reversed, with the brunette crying in the middle of his tale. "This is ridiculous. I ruined my own plan by being too emotional and getting too attached. You already figured out who am I, I'm suppose to end you, you know. Why...Why did I fall for you?" When Akira replied that she's 'that charming and beautiful,' did Goro laugh dryly. "I had no one for years that cared about me. Have no one."

"Goro you still have me. There's still a chance. You don't have to do this alone." Akira breathed in; never confessing like this before. "I like you. Please Goro." When he didn't respond, Akira continued to run her hands through his hair. She thought she heard the brunette mumble lowly; _"I wish I could believe that."_ With tenderness, Akira leaned down and kissed Goro on the lips. Surprised at her own actions, Akira pulled back almost fast enough to knock her glasses off, but ended up going back down towards Goro's face when the brunette tugged on one of her pigtails and kissed her back.

Akira blushed near the end of her tale. "We ah....we ended up having sex a few times. The condom broke and I didn't want him to stop...even though I forgot to take my pill that month." Akira tugged on one of her bangs. Futaba, Ann and Makoto were all surrounding Akira now; engaged and listening intensively.

Makoto frowned. "Akira, do we have to give Akechi a talk-"

"No." Akira cut off the older woman. "He did nothing wrong. It's my fault. I knew that there was a chance I could get pregnant but it felt too good and I got caught up in it." Akira didn't want to tell Makoto what happened when she told Goro the big news outside of his apartment. How the brunette glanced at her like she's insane, saying vile words about how Akira slept around with other men, such as the confidants she hung out with. It seemed out of character but it still hurt Akira badly. She became more ill after that incident but managed to put herself back together again from her trip to Hawaii. Since then, Akira was determined to at least have Akechi become a father figure in their child's life even if he didn't want to be in hers; she was keeping this baby dammit. Akira didn't even know what to think or say after hearing Goro's confession and even promise to marry her.

"So how is he?" Futaba asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Akira opened her mouth, thankful for the diverge of conversation, about to go into lewd details with the two women how Goro could easily pick her up and put Akira against the wall like it's nothing, how the brunette has tight legs and muscles from all that bouldering and cycling along with a nice ass-

" **Don't.** " Ryuji said, sitting in a chair near Akira's poor houseplant in the corner. Him and Yusuke hung out away from the women, the former trying to collect himself again along with his damaged pride while the latter is observing as usual.

Futaba shrugged, not deter at the slightest on making more girl talk. "I kind of feel bad for the NPC for not manning up and confessing to Aki but that's his loss."

"Oh yeah." Ann nodded her head in agreement. "Mishima did have a crush on Akira didn't he? I think a few others did too for that matter."

"Really?" This is news to Akira. While she's mulling this over does Makoto speak again.

“I’m more curious on how you rate your...boyfriend? Lover? Beau? Sex friend?” Makoto’s lips are pressed together like she ate a lemon before shaking her head. "Father of your child. I never seen Akechi with anything other than his full attire so I'm curious on what type of physic he has."

While the girls are gossiping over Akira's new relationship and her baby, Yusuke has both of his fingers up in his typical square pose. “I find this fascinating. I never understood why females or males enjoyed idle chatter until now. Hearing ‘juice gossip’ brings out a sense of emotion I’ve never encountered before.”

Ryuji shook his head.

* * *

“ **Why are you here**!”

The Phantom Thieves jumped when they heard a booming voice resounding in the palace. ‘Is it Shadow Okumuru?!’ They were here in the owner of Big Bang Burger palace helping their new ally named Noir. The Thieves glanced around until they stopped at the sight of Black Mask face to face (well helmet to masks,) standing near the electronic coded doorway. 

“The question is why are you here!” Ryuji pointed an accusing finger. "Are you here to hurt Noir's father as well? Cause an eff'in breakdown or whatever?!"

Black Mask ignored the blond and glared right at Joker. “You should be home resting, not running around in the Metaverse. You’re pregnant.”

Joker didn’t notice everyone’s confused gazes and walked right up to Black Mask with her hands on her hips. “I’m not that pregnant, only close to two months. The doctor gave me the ok for running around and doing thief work as long as I don’t overdo it.”

While the other group is reeling on who else knows about Akira being a Phantom Thief and whom the raven haired women told so nonchalantly, Black Mask makes a low scuffing noise and seems to glare down at the shorter woman. “The Metaverse and reality are not the same thing! What if you get hit with a Mudoon spell and...” The two started to bicker and argue, Joker actually getting up into Black Mask's personal space without any fear, which confused everyone even further.

"How does Black Mask know that Joker is pregnant? Mona do Persona users have a special kind of scanner to detect those kinds of things?" Ann asked, tugging her pigtails lightly.

"No Panther." Morgana shook his head. "The only people who knew that she's pregnant are the shady doctor, Boss, the prosecutor and..." it suddenly clicked to everyone but Haru on who exactly Black Mask is. At Ryuji's 'FOR REAL?!' did everyone go right over towards the arguing couple and start another heated squabble.

Haru sighed happily. "They seem like such a happy couple."

* * *

“I’m driving so Joker does not get sick again.” A very grumpy Goro Akechi drove the Mona bus in Mementos. His ~~wife to be,girlfriend no~~ Joker is in the passenger seat with him, dozing off. The rest are crammed in various positions in the back and center. Nobody protested or complained; the tension thick and heavily. Even Morgana himself is silent, focused on staying steady on the tracks and watching out for shadows.

It started when Akira decided to train everyone before they went further through Okumura's palace. "I know you don’t like our new edition Crow, some more than others and some less justified than others but he’s now a part of the team and the father to my unborn child. We have to work together for Noir’s sake along with my own." When they all went down and crowded in the bus things were rocky at first. Goro found out that Akira and her little team are further along than he assumed. There’s no jealously when the leader of the PT reveals that she can use not one, not two, but several Persona. Only despair and self hatred from Goro. Akira doesn't let the brunette wallow and gives him a personal one on one on prep talk and guidance. The raven haired girl teaches Goro about doing all out attacks, baton passes, the works. She even attempts to bulldoze her way inside of the blue door in order to fuse more Persona with the brunette. It resulted in an amused Goro and a frustrated Akira.

"That’s suspicious. If you are a wild card like me it shouldn’t be a problem for you to fuse a few Persona." She wraps her gloved hand around Goro’s and gives it a squeeze. “We’ll figure it out together.” Goro ignores how Akira holding hands with him makes his chest ache and his stomach flutter like a bad drama.

The rest of the trip flows easily. Goro picks up everything easily with barely any trouble and manages to gain many Persona after the second battle. He’s silent for the most part, attentive and listening, trying to be a team player despite wanting to scream at how bad the PT members are with driving until the raven haired woman gets motion sickness; having to rush out. That's the last straw and Goro barges his way to the front, ignoring Makoto's protest along with Ryuji's. Goro calmly takes the wheel and turns to give them a look that makes any protest die on their lips. Unlike the others, Goro has a permit and knows how to drive because his rotten father taught him personally in case Goro needed to be used for errands or the like. 

The madness starts when Ryuji opens his big mouth. “Crow can we-”

“No.”

“Crow is is possible that we can go out here so I can sketch-”

“No.”

“Can we finish this dumb mission already? I have to pee.”

Goro gripped his hands tight on the steering wheel. “Didn’t Joker tell you to use the washroom at Leblanc?”

Futaba ducked her head. “…I forgot.”

“Crow.”

“Hey Crow do you have any of those SP restore cans?”

“Check my bag in the back Panther. There’s a lot in Minato's vending machines.” At least Ann is more sensible and knows how to read the atmosphere compared to the others.

“Crow are you sure you know where you are going?”

Goro doesn't want to have this conversation with Makoto. He knows she still hasn't forgiven him for everything he has said in the past to her or their 'rivalry.' “Yes Queen. Or do you want to drive for me to make Akira puke _again_.”

“No. I am just concerned about our leader and do not want her to get ill. I was inquiring-”

"Queen is saying that your driving sucks.”

Goro is tempted to give the blond the finger but thankfully common sense reeled in at the last minute and he only replied with a snarl. “Shut up Skull.”

“Inari stop kicking me!”

“Crow!”

“WHAT!” Goro stopped the Mona mobile with a screech. He, black sharp mask and all, turned around to glare at the other PT. Noir held up her hands and mumbled in a whisper, ‘I said nothing!’ "So help me, if another person says something pointless, I will come back there and put my sword up your ass-"

“Lol that was Joker calling your name.” Futaba said with amusement, not taking Goro's threat seriously.

Joker in question yawned, kissed the brunette on the cheek and went back to sleep by cuddling into Goro's side. “Thanks.”

Goro turned red as the flames of Agi and everyone started talking and cackling again. "SHUT UP!"


End file.
